Siempre a tu lado
by AmorMulticolor
Summary: Andrea/Sharon. Algunos secretos no duran para siempre. Esta historia trata de relajarte, divertir, hacer sonreir, o al menos entretener. Dale una buena oportunidad no me gustan los resumenes soy muy mala en eso jajaja. Si te gusta pasa y comenta habrá más . Por ahora T.


Capítulo 1: Andy es el único que no sabe… ¿Quién se anima a decírselo?

Nota: **Mensajes y llamadas,** _ **Pensamientos**_ _,_ Flashbacks

Rusty

Rusty estaba en la sala de descanso de la central haciendo su tarea, cuando el detective Flynn entro

-Hola Rusty

-Detective

-Escucha, necesito un favor

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

\- ¿Sabes si Sharon esta libre el viernes?

-Creo que si, iba a ayudarme con mi trabajo, pero termine pidiéndole ayuda a Andrea

-Genial, ¿Sabes que flores le gustan?

El adolescente miro extrañado al detective

\- ¿Planeas invitarla a salir?

-Bueno… Si, somos adultos, me atrae y-

-Okeey demasiada información

 _ **Pero… ¿Acaso Andy no sabía?...**_

-Claro, pero no le digas nada ¿De acuerdo? Cuando este caso acabe la invitare a una buena cena

El hombre se fue de la sala con una gran sonrisa autosuficiente

-Suerte con eso Detective…

El adolescente no pudo evitar reírse del pobre hombre… _**Si tan solo supiera…**_

Julio

El último caso estaba en plena investigación y el detective Sánchez estaba esperando una orden del registro de la abogada Hobbs, después de depositar su moneda en el frasco del teniente Provenza miro a su alrededor para avisar que la orden estaba lista y solo encontró al teniente Flynn

-Teniente, tengo la orden para el registro del restaurante del novio de la victima

-Genial, avísale a la capitana y ve con Sykes

-Si señor

Antes de que Sánchez pueda retirarse al teniente se le había ocurrido pedir un poco de ayuda extra

-Emm Julio…

\- ¿Señor?

Sánchez se dio la vuelta de inmediato

\- ¿Conoces un buen restaurante cerca del centro?

\- ¿Planea una cita señor?

El detective más joven no pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-Bueno… entre nosotros… Eso espero, una vez que el caso termine, ya sabes, espero que termine bien, y tal vez invitar a Sharon a cenar

La sonrisa del hombre latino cayó al instante

 _ **El teniente no lo sabe…**_

\- ¿La capitana señor? Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

 _ **No es mi lugar decírselo de todas formas… Supongo que se enterara más adelante por ella…**_

-Se que no le gusta el pescado señor, averiguare un buen restaurante para usted

-Gracias Julio, no te tomes molestias yo mismo buscare… Nada de pescado, lo tengo

Julio dio la vuelta y su sonrisa apareció, esta vez más grande…

 _ **A Sykes le gustará oír esto**_

Tao y Buzz

-Las muestras de ADN de la escena están por llegar Capitana, también pude rastrear el teléfono de la víctima, según el GPS se encuentra a unas cinco cuadras del restaurante

-De acuerdo teniente Tao, buen trabajo, ve con Buzz y encuentren ese teléfono

-Si señora

-Avísenle al teniente Flynn que necesito que este aquí para la entrevista al novio y que se comunique con Sánchez para ver si encontraron algo en el restaurante

-Enseguida

Al bajar al estacionamiento, Buzz y Tte. Tao vieron a Flynn colocando un gran ramo de flores en el asiento trasero de su auto

Con un silbido de admiración, Tao se acercó al Tte. Más viejo

\- ¿Quién es la afortunada? No le compro ramos tan grandes a mi esposa ni siquiera cuando discutimos

-Ho, hola, son ustedes, Si, bueno, sé que son muchas, pero no tengo idea de que le gustan así que compre un par de cada una

-Romántico, porque no grabas esto Buzz, el día en que el Tte. Flynn utiliza su dinero para alguien más que no sea él mismo

-Ja, Ja, muy gracioso Tao, ¿No tienen trabajo que hacer?

-Igual que tú, mi romántico amigo, la capitana quiere que estés con ella para interrogar al novio, y que antes llames a Sánchez para saber si encontraron algo importante en el restaurante

-Genial. Ahora subo, oh, Tao antes que me olvide, Sha-La capitana ha ido a comer a tu casa un par de veces ¿No es así?

-Si, y debo admitir que hace un muy buen postre-

-Si, si, ¿Alguna vez llevo vino?

-Eeee, si, un par de veces

-Bueno ¿Y recuerdas cual era?

Buzz y Tao desviaron la mirada hacia el auto del Tte. Antes de que Tao respondiera

\- ¿Acaso esta por invitar a salir a la capitana?

-Eso estoy intentando, pero para eso, necesito menos preguntas y más respuestas

Esta vez las miradas de Michael y Buzz se cruzaron. Buzz negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras Tao respondía

-Blanco, Siempre llevaba el blanco, supongo que es su favorito

-Genial, gracias, ahora apuren, iré a llamar a Sánchez

Caminando hacia el auto del teniente Tao, Ambos con pudieron evitar reír de la situación

\- ¿Cómo es posible que todavía no lo sepa?

-No lo sé, pero debemos apresurarnos en cerrar este caso y tu mi buen amigo, tendrás que grabar como sea la expresión de su rostro cuando se entere. Será mi tarjeta de navidad

Sykes

 **-Teniente**

 **-Sykes, necesito actualización sobre lo que encontraron en el restaurante**

 **-Lo siento señor, pero no encontramos mucho, los empleados dicen que ninguno se quedó después del cierre y que al otro día no vieron nada inusual, y no hay ninguna evidencia física encontrada**

 **-Demonios, tenía la esperanza de acabar con esto rápido**

 **\- ¿Tiene algo programado teniente?**

 **La voz de Amy sonaba bastante divertida, Julio le había hablado de su conversación con Flynn y la detective no podía salir de su asombro**

-No hablas en serio

-Cada palabra

-Dios, como es posible que no lo sepa todavía

-Creí que el Tte. Provenza ya se lo habría dicho a estas alturas, o que se hubiese dado cuenta por si mismo, no es demasiado difícil de adivinar

-Tienes razón, no es algo que pase desapercibido, menos con lo que vimos después de que atacaran a la capitana

-Tenemos que apurarnos y estar ahí cuando haga la pregunta

\- ¿Crees que también estará ahí?

-Dios, espero que sí

 **-Así es, y espero oír noticias de algo bueno de ustedes dos dentro de poco, Sha-La capitana y yo estamos por interrogar al novio de la víctima y necesitamos que encuentren algo o lo tendremos que dejar ir ¿entendido?**

 **-Si señor**

 **-Sykes!, espera**

 **\- ¿Sí?**

 **-Tu eres una mujer**

 **-Muy observador señor**

 **-Lo siento, quiero decir, que sabes lo que les gusta a las mujeres**

 **-Bueno, en general diría que si, pero…**

 **-Crees que a la capitana le guste lo cliché? Un buen vino, flores, chocolate… ¿Qué dices?**

 **Amy miro su teléfono por un segundo antes de devolverlo al oído y contestar tratando de contener su risa**

 **-Señor, creo que le fascinaría**

 **-Genial, llámenme si encuentran algo**

 _Es en serio, este hombre no tiene idea… Esto va a ser bueno…_

Taylor

-Teniente

-Jefe

-Sin evidencia física y sin testigos. No tenemos NADA, que nos permita tener a este hombre por más tiempo en la sala de interrogatorio

-Bueno, Tao esta por encontrar el teléfono y si eso nos lleva al novio y lo dejamos ir ahora para luego no encontrarlo, habremos dejado libre a un asesino señor

-Donde está la Capitana Raydor

-En su oficina con Hobbs terminando de arreglar un trato

\- ¿Un trato para quien Teniente? No tenemos nada

-Señor, solo cinco minutos y Tao me hará una llamada diciendo que arreste a este hijo de puta

-Cinco, o lo dejas ir, iré a hablar con la Capitana, trata de hacer cómodo al muchacho quien todavía no es sospechoso

-Si señor, antes que se me olvide, ¿es posible que si no pasa nada urgente el viernes pueda tenerlo libre?

-Haba con tu capitana, por mi si esto termina antes del viernes les daría todo el mes

-Hablado de la capitana… Es posible que usted, como su jefe… ¿Le sugiera, tomarse el viernes libre?

-… ¿A que se debe todo esto Teniente?

-Oh, bueno, nada, no es nada, solo pensaba que una buena cena podría distraerla un poco de todo el trabajo profesional y personal que está haciendo

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que les dé el día libre a Raydor y a ti solo para que tengan una cita?

-No, no… Si

 _ **Espera… Creí…. Ohhhhh él no lo sabe…**_

-Pues haré todo lo posible teniente, déjelo por mi cuenta

-Espere… En serio? Fantástico, gracias jefe

Con una sonrisa falsa el Jefe Taylor golpeo la espalda del Teniente y camino hacia la oficina de la capitana

 _ **Tal vez no deba decir nada aún…**_

Morales

 **-Aún no tengo los resultados Teniente**

 **-Estamos un poco apretados aquí Morales**

 **-Lo sé, lo sé, solo diez minutos más y estaré listo para usted**

 **-De acuerdo, le avisare a la capitana y-**

 **-De hecho, ya le avisé a Sharon, le mandé un mensaje hace unos cinco minutos**

 **-Oh, ¿Sharon he?... ¿Tú y la capitana son cercanos?**

 **-Bueno, he ido a comer un par de veces a su casa y ellos han venido a la mía así que diría que si, si**

 **\- ¿Ellos? ¿Hablas de Sharon y Rusty?**

 **-Y Andrea por supuesto**

 **-Claro, si, Andrea también es una buena amiga de Sharon, lo sabía. Ahora, Dr. Morales, ¿Tiene alguna idea que tipo de música le gusta a Sharon?**

 **-Bueno, le gusta el Jazz, un poco de lento y mucha música en español tambie-…. ¿Por qué me pregunta esto teniente?**

 **-No es por nada, quiero invitarla a cenar y quiero buscar un restaurante que le guste, tal vez encuentre uno que toque Jazz, lento o latino, gracias**

 **-Si, pero-**

La llamada termino antes de que el Dr. Pueda terminar su frase

 _ **Demonios, esto va a estallar… Tal vez tenga que dejar los resultados del ADN en persona….**_

 _Provenza_

Luego de la interrogación al novio, en la cual no habían progresado mucho, el detective Flynn llamo a su compañero para pedirle que lo espere en la cafetería al lado de la central

 **-De acuerdo, pero tú pagas, tengo cuotas de una impresora que terminar de cancelar**

 **-Si, si, espérame ahí viejo, bajo ahora**

La cafetería estaba llena, para hablar sin ser escuchados, Andy no quería que algún chismoso arruinara su sorpresa para Sharon, pero necesitaba habar con su compañero antes que nada pasara

-Hey

-Al fin, creí que me jubilaría esperando por ti

-No sería una mala idea sabes?

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? Tenemos que seguir con el caso antes de que a Taylor le agarre un ataque al corazón

-Tu opinión sobre algo, será rápido

-Anda, Dime

-Quiero invitar a salir a alguien, y quiero que sea perfecto, así que te diré lo que tengo planeado y tu-

Flynn había cerrado la boca al instante que vio entrar a la capitana y a la abogada Hobbs a la cafetería, vio cómo se sentaron un par de mesas más adelante sin siquiera mirarlos, lo que fue un alivio para él porque esperaba que no se unieran a ellos para poder terminar de contarle a su amigo la idea que tenia

\- ¿Y bien Flynn? No me hago más joven ¿sabes?

-Shhh, ahí está, no puede escucharnos, es una sorpresa

Con el ceño fruncido Provenza se dio media vuelta para ver de quien hablaba su compañero, pero solo vio a su capitana y a Hobbs pidiendo a la camarera su orden

\- ¿No crees que es un poco joven para ti?

Preguntó creyendo que su amigo hablaba de la camarera

-De que hablas apenas tiene unos años menos que yo

Volviendo su mirada a su compañero ahora el viejo estaba más perdido que antes

-De quien demonios hablas

-De Sharon por supuesto

Unos segundos en silencio observando a su compañero, Provenza no podía creer lo que escuchaba

 _ **Sabía que no iba a darse cuenta, sabía que tenía que decírselo yo mismo… Pero tengo que escuchar esto, demonios, claro que si!**_

Sin poder evitar dejar de sonreír, Louie se aclaró la garganta, alzo sus cejas y le hizo un gento para que el más joven teniente continuara la conversación

Andrea

Andrea y Sharon estaban por salir del café cuando alguien puso su mano sobre el hombro de la abogada para detenerla

-Hobbs, tienes un minuto?

-Teniente Flynn, ¿Es urgente? Debemos volver al caso

-Lo sé, solo será un minuto

Andrea miro a Sharon

-Te veo en tu oficina para terminar los papeles

-De acuerdo, Teniente, necesito que hable de nuevo con el Dr. Morales y con Sánchez y Tao y organicen toda la información que encontraron, Sykes me acompañara en el interrogatorio esta vez

-Claro, ahora mismo me pongo en eso

Cuando la capitana se fue, Andrea se volvió a Flynn

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Que necesita teniente?

-Bueno, no iba a preguntarle, pero Provenza tiene razón, tú y Sharon se conocen hace años y son muy amigas

La abogada frunció el ceño mientras intentaba entender lo que el teniente estaba tratando de decirle

 _ **¿Amigas?**_

-Y quería saber si tenías algunos consejos

Unos segundos pasaron, pero Andrea no lograba comprender de que demonios hablaba este hombre

\- ¿Consejos?

-Si, ya sabes, ¿Qué le gusta a Sharon? ¿Qué no le gusta? No es fácil invitar a salir a alguien y no saber mucho sobre esa persona

-Salir…

-Si, ¿Estas bien? Quiero decir, no creí que te sorprendería, digo… Ella es hermosa y sexy y… Bueno, hace un buen rato que trabajamos juntos, tu eres su amiga, oye, tal vez te hablo de mi alguna vez

 _ **Amiga…**_

-Sabes que? Voy a hacer de cuenta que nunca tuvimos esta conversación Teniente. Que tenga un buen día

Andy Flynn vio sorprendido como la abogada se marchaba con un aire a ofendida

\- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

¡Sorpresa! ¿Pero para quién?

El caso por fin se había cerrado, resulto que el novio había sido el asesino y no tardaron en encerrarlo.

La sala estaba inusualmente llena, Todos incluyendo a Rusty, al Dr. Morales, el Jefe Taylor y hasta el Agente especial Fritz estaban ahí

A Flynn no le importaba, él solo quería terminar con esto de una vez, estaba ansioso por esa cita con Sharon.

La capitana salió de su oficina seguida de la abogada Hobbs y ambas se sorprendieron y a la vez se extrañaron de que todo el mundo esté ahí

-Señores – Sharon habló con su vos tranquila – El caso está cerrado y los papeles hechos, ¿que hacen aun aquí?

El primero en hablar fue Provenza

-No voy a vivir mucho capitán, pero le juro que no moriré sin antes ver esto

Le siguió Fritz

-Tao insistió en que me quedara para que le dé mi opinión sobre algo

-Mi próxima tarjeta navideña señora… ¿Buzz?

-Grabando…

Andy los ignoraba a todos, sabía que solo jugaban con él pero todos lo habían ayudado en esto y por eso sabía que querían que le vaya bien

\- ¿Julio? ¿Sykes?

-Esto es algo imperdible señora

-Tengo que ver cómo termina esto

\- ¿Jefe?

-Ya verás.

\- ¿Alguien que me diga que pasa aquí por favor?

-Permítame

Andy dio un paso adelante, acercándose a Sharon. Andrea lo observo detenidamente sin entender lo que estaba pasando y sin gustarle

-Capitana… Sharon… - El silencio era palpable en la habitación, todo el mundo concentrado en la conversación ante ellos, Sharon no tenía idea de que pasaba, pero necesitaba llegar a casa y rápido y por eso le siguió la corriente – Hace un buen tiempo que vengo tomando el valor de hacer esto

 _ **Dios, no…**_

Flynn tomó la mano de la capitana, quien de inmediato le dio una mirada a Andrea, sin saber cómo reaccionar

-Andy… por favor n-

-Solo escucha, todo el día estuve organizando esto, hablando y buscando información para hacer esto bien y darte todo lo que tú quieres, incluso pedí el día del viernes libre para los dos, …. Sharon… ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?

Parecía imposible, pero la sala quedó aún más en silencio

-Andy…

-Antes que nada, quiero hacer las cosas bien, te compre flores, y algo de chocolate y un buen vino blanco para compartir, ¿Así qu-...

Sin dejarlo terminar, Andrea dio dos pasos firmes separando a Sharon y a Flynn y con ojos furiosos y la voz firme dejo bien en claro que esto había terminado

-Es alérgica a las flores teniente, detesta el chocolate y su vino favorito es tinto no blanco, solo lo compra porque es MI favorito, no sé si es una broma o un mal chiste teniente, pero le agradecería que no vuelva a tratar de invitar a salir a MI prometida

El rostro del teniente estaba blanco y no había lugar a dudas de que estaba también en shock. Había pasado todo el día organizando y recolectando información falsa y no solo eso, sino que lo hacía para tratar de invitar a alguien que tenía novia… no, prometida… _**Mierda.**_

-Andrea, cariño, cálmate

-No, primero me pide "consejos" para invitarte a salir, luego me dice lo hermosa y sexy que eres y me trata como "tu amiga" y ahora te invita a salir, delante de mí, esto es más que ridículo Sharon

-Lo sé, lo siento ¿sí?, pero estoy muy segura de que él no tenía idea Andrea

-Todo el maldito mundo lo sabe Sharon, Provenza lo sabe, Tao lo sabe, el Jefe Taylor lo sabe, hasta Provenza lo sabe!

-Espera, un segundo – Flynn por fin había recuperado el habla – ¿Todo el mundo aquí sabía que Sharon estaba en una relación y nadie me dijo nada? ¿Rusty?

-Te fuiste antes de que pudiese decir algo!

-Julio?

-No era mi lugar señor

-Sykes? Tao, Buzz, Jefe…. Louie!

\- ¿Acaso no me oíste? No moriría sin ver tu cara cuando te enteraras… Y valió la pena

-De acuerdo, ¡es suficiente!, Andy, es muy halagador, pero estoy en una relación comprometida con Andrea así que no estoy interesada en algo más, en cuanto a todos los demás, estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes, sabían lo mío con Andrea y ninguno le advirtió al teniente Flynn de eso

-Solo una duda… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que están juntas?

-Bueno nos conocemos hace 30 años, pero salimos hace 29

Todo el mundo se volvió para mirarla, todos excepto Rusty, Tao, Morales y Fritz. La cara de sorpresa de cada uno hizo rodar los ojos de Andrea

-Esperen, hace 30 años… ¿No es cuando Jack se fue?

Sharon dio un suspiro, Andrea tomo su mano y le susurró al oído, "No temas, íbamos a decirles a todos tarde o temprano, estoy aquí, junto a ti" …

-El mismo mes que Jack desapareció, Encontré a Andrea mientras hablaba con mi abogado y trataba de averiguar que hacer con la gran deuda que me había dejado, ella trabajaba con mi abogado en ese entonces y me dio mis opciones, denunciar a Jack, divorciarme o…

-Salir a una cita conmigo

-Por supuesto no había pasado ni un mes y apenas nos conocíamos así que me sorprendí mucho al escuchar mi tercera opción. Pero la necesitaba, necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarme, por mis hijos y por mí, Andrea era ese alguien, aceptaba todo, mis hijos, Jack, mi situación económica y sentimental, jamás me presiono para algo, y siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Un año después de conocernos, tuve que decirle que si no me besaba y dejaba de tratarme como una cascara de huevo rota, iba a golpearla hasta que entrara en razón, 29 años después de ese día, llegamos aquí…

-Sharon no podía separarse de Jack por temas económicos, luego desapareció por un par de años y ahora que la deuda no existe más y que la semana pasada Jack firmo por fin los papeles de Divorcio por fin podemos casarnos

Unos por uno fueron acercándose a la pareja y la iban felicitando

-29 años… 29…

-Andy, lamento no habértelo dicho mucho antes, pero realmente creí que, al menos, sabias que estaba saliendo con Andrea

-No, yo lo lamento, en especial… Lamento haberte dicho todo eso Andrea y lamento haber tratado de invitar a salir a tu prometida delante de ti, no tenía idea

-Está bien, solo que no se repita teniente

-Puedes apostarlo… Felicidades a ambas

Luego de que terminaran las felicidades, todos querían salir a tomar algo, pero la pareja estaba deseando llegar a casa lo antes posible, así que les prometieron a todos una cena el viernes en su casa para festejar y ahí responderían todas las dudas, que pudiesen ser respondidas claro

Ya en casa y en la cama, Andrea y Sharon hablaban de lo sucedido

-Bueno, definitivamente no fue como pensaba que se lo íbamos a decir a todos

-Si, pero al final todo salió bien

-Excepto para tu novio

-Eres mala

-Oye, ¿Qué harías si alguien me invita a salir, en frente de ti y antes te hubiese tratado como mi "amiga" y pedido consejos de lo que me gusta

-Sacaría mi arma

-No llevo una, pero pensaba sacar la tuya si Flynn no entendía mis palabras

-Te amo Andrea

-Te amo Sharon

-Creo que el viernes hay que decirles lo de Rusty

-Me parece perfecto, podemos festejar ambas cosas el mismo día

-Mañana hablaremos con él primero

-¿Qué crees que piense?

-Creo que le gustará la idea, él te ama

-Te ama también, le salvaste la vida

-Nos necesita, tanto como nosotras a él

-Paso a paso cariño, no será fácil

-Lo sé, pero que estés conmigo, como lo estuviste con Emily, Ricky y todo… Eso es lo que me mantiene fuerte

-Nunca estarás sola Sharon, siempre estaré aquí

-Ocultarnos tantos años… Fue difícil

-Pero ya no estas casada con Jack, nuestros trabajos no chocan, ya no hay por que esconderse

-Y solo tardamos 29 años

La risa de Andrea fue lo último que Sharon escucho antes de caer dormida entre sus brazos.

Si gusta lo sigo, si no espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D GRACIAS POR LEER MI PRIMER FIC DE ANREA Y SHARON!


End file.
